Enkidu
Enkidu , sometimes known as Enkido, is the recurring partner of Gilgamesh, appearing in various Final Fantasy titles. He has taken many different forms from a canine to a winged demon, but retains the same green color palette. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Enkidu is the name of one of the Abductor enemies in ''Final Fantasy V that fights alongside Gilgamesh in one battle against him. ''Final Fantasy VI Enkidu appears only in the Advance port, as one of four possible attacks when Gilgamesh is summoned. It deals the most damage out of the four attacks, having a Spell Power of 200 and ignores target's defense. After all three swords have dropped onto the battlefield, and if Gilgamesh uses this attack, all three swords will glow in their associated colors before Enkidu attacks the enemy party. Enkidu has the same sprite that he had in ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy IX Although Enkidu is never actually seen in ''Final Fantasy IX, there is a message left for Gilgamesh regarding Excalibur II and Excalipur in Memoria by someone named Enkido, which is presumably a misspelling or mistranslation of Enkidu's name. The message is as follows: ''Final Fantasy XI Enkidu is a member of the Golem genus found on the floating island of Tu'Lia. This is the only instance where Enkidu is not in some way related to Gilgamesh. Final Fantasy XII Enkidu appears as a dog-like pet of Gilgamesh, who appears as an Elite Mark. He is fought in both battles against him. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Enkidus are the names of the Rock Wolves Gilgamesh calls to his side at the Gates of Shattered Time. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Although he doesn't appear in person in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, one of the swords Gilgamesh wields, the Bashosen, is modeled directly after Enkidu's design in Final Fantasy V. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega reveals that Gilgamesh had it custom-made while he was a weapons craftsman in Cocoon, referencing his Retail Network shop in Final Fantasy XIII. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Enkidu is a companion of Gilgamesh; they have known each other since their youth and Enkidu serves as a guide and a royal adviser for Gilgamesh, who is the King of Genbu and Lorican Alliance. According to his Crimson Codex profile, Enkidu's daughter became involved with a man from Suzaku and got pregnant. As a result of this he was forced out of Genbu, but Gilgamesh detained him and made him the adviser to the Genbu King. It is also revealed that he died in 832, at the age of 58, during a coup d'etat protecting Gilgamesh. He is the grandfather of Suzaku Class Fifth student, Ryid. Enkidu is also revealed to be 240 cm tall. This makes him one of the tallest, if not the tallest, character in the entire ''Final Fantasy series. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Enkidu returns with his original appearance as a boss monster in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. He is often fought during Battle on the big bridge, although he can appear at random in other Battle Music Stages (BMS). ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Enkidu from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 appears in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology In the Epic of Gilgamesh, is a wild man created as an answer to Gilgamesh's cruelty and ends up protecting animals in the wilderness by destroying hunters' traps. He becomes friends with Gilgamesh after being defeated by him in battle, and they go on heroic adventures together, including the slaying of Humbaba, the guardian of the Cedar Forest. He later succumbs to a disease leveled upon him by a vengeful goddess, and dies cursing the temple prostitute that seduced him into joining humanity (however, he is convinced to take back what he says about the prostitute before he dies). Enkidu's death leaves Gilgamesh incredibly distraught. de:Enkidu